


Reaching For The Unreachable

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Gakuen Mokushiroku | Highschool of the Dead
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Arguing, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Child Death, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Futanari, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Jealousy, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Pregnancy, Separations, Threesome - F/F/F, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: After Takashi and Rei get into a heated argument Takashi hurts Rei's feelings, thankfully Saeko is willing to help Rei heal





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 Takashi swore bitterly as he dropped his plate onto the carpeted floor of the house that the group had taken shelter in just before sunset Saya and Hirano were out in the balcony scoping out the surrounding area, taking a count of how many of Them were out there.

 "I count about sixty, give or take, Hirano." Saya says as she continued looking through her scope.

 "I agree, Takagi," he replied in a short, no-nonsense tone.

 Back inside...

Takashi is still angry, Rei couldn't understand why. Saeko came out of the bathroom dressed in her black see through nightie and matching panties, she walked barefoot into the kitchen.

 "The bathroom is free." she said softly as she grabbed a chair and sat down.

 "You stole from me, Rei." Takashi said with malice in his words.

 "Say what, Takashi?" Rei said , bewildered.

 "Are you deaf or something? I said that you stole from me!!" he screams. 

 "Calm down, Takashi, we can't afford to be overrun by Them right now." Saeko said in a calm, albeit authoritative tone.

 "I was stupid to think that you could ever be helpful to me, I should have left you at the school and let Hisashi kill you so you'd be out of my life for good."

Rei was shocked by Takashi's harsh words, tears welled up in Rei's eyes, she turned and bolts out of the kitchen as Saya and Hirano came in off the balcony.

"That was uncalled for, Takashi." Saeko said before rising from her seat and going after Rei.

Rei ran into her bedroom and shut the door before taking off her shoes and climbing onto the large, soft bed, lying face down.

"Stupid Takashi, always bringing up Hisashi." the redhead sobbed quietly into one of her pillows.

Just then, Rei heard someone knocking on the door.

"Wh-who is it?" Rei chokes out weakly.

"Saeko, may I come in, Miyamoto?" the lavender haired sword master asked.

"S-sure Saeko." replied Rei.

Saeko opened the door and walked into Rei's room before gently shutting the door behind her.

"Are you all right? Takashi, I'm sure that he-." Saeko said but was silenced by Rei embracing the taller girl tightly.

"Please, don't defend him, Saeko, I know why he  _really_ is angry with me." Rei said in a near whisper as she led Saeko over to the bed.

"Why Rei?" Saeko asked after sitting down next to Rei on the bed.

"I let Alice get killed Saeko." Rei sobbed, Saeko slid closer, wrapping her strong around the distraught girl.

' _Alice.'_ the little girl who had been their group's last vestige of hope in this dark, dismal, chaotic world had been tragically ripped away from them seventy-two hours ago when Mr. Shidou and three of his devoted students kidnapped Alice while Rei and the others were fighting two massive hordes of Them, then the deranged former teacher attempted to rape Alice, but was shot by Rei, as he staggered towards the guardrail of the highway overpass they were on he held onto Alice, smiling sadistically as he went over the rail, taking poor Alice with him. From that day on, Takashi blamed Rei for Alice's death.

"Rei, listen to me." Saeko says, reaching over and gently lifting Rei's chin up so that their eyes met.

Rei looks up at the beautiful sword master, tears still streaming down her face.

"Rei, Mr. Shidou was the one who caused Alice's death, not you." Saeko says softly before reaching out to wipe away Rei's tears.

"Saeko." Rei said,

"No one besides Takashi blames you for what happened to Alice, believe me." Saeko tells the other girl as she begins caressing Rei's bare right thigh.

"Thank you, Saeko." Rei said, but then she sees something that makes her eyes nearly pop out of her head.

Rei's eyes were instantly drawn to the enormous bulge in Saeko's jeans. 

"Wow." Rei said.

Saeko looked down and blushed furiously, she gets up to leave but Rei stops her, pulling Saeko back down onto the bed.

"It seems that you've been holding out on me, Ms. Bushijima." Rei said seductively.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"R-Rei, I-I wasn't holding out on you or the others, I just... didn't think that any of you would accept me if you knew about this." Saeko said as Rei removed her pants, revealing the full size of Saeko's member, which was very impressive.

"You've been carrying this around in between your legs this whole time while I've been uselessly trying to get Takashi to screw me, not to mention Saya and Mirikawa-sensei have both been after Hirano." Rei said, slightly amused.

 "Could I... see it, Saeko?" Rei asked nervously.

Saeko was shocked, never had anyone  _wanted_ to see her "package" before, and even if they did, Saeko was extremely fearful of people's harsh judgements and unfounded stereotypes of her.

"I-I don't know, Rei. Something like this could make things worse than they all ready are." Saeko explained.

"I totally understand, Saeko, but answer one question for me if you would?"

"Ask away, Rei." Saeko said.

"Do you want to find some form of happiness before you die?" Rei inquired after choosing her words carefully, as not to anger the samurai girl.

"Yes, of course I do, Rei, I'm just... scared of being kicked out of this group." Saeko said, genuine fear cracking her façade of an ice cold warrior for the first time, giving a rare glimpse of the real Saeko.

"Saeko, I'm sorry for-." Rei began to say, but was cut off by Takashi bursting through the door.

 "We're leaving, right now." he said grimly as he loaded his shotgun.

Rei quickly got dressed, as did Shizuka and Saeko, then the group of six snuck out the back of the duplex without alerting the horde.

The six survivors were on the road for twelve days, they found an abandoned gun shop, where they swapped out their old guns for new ones. They also replenished their dwindling supply of bullets.

After going to the Gun Store the group found a mini mart, three adult corpses patrolled the aisleways, Hirano and Rei both took aim with their silenced sniper rifles and took down the two male corpses, now with only a lone female corpse standing guard, Saeko drew her sword and walked inside and cut the creature's head off with one expertly timed swing.

 Not far from the store was a high-rise condominium building, there weren't any of Them in the immediate area, which struck Saya, the resident thinker of the group as strange. 

"The sun is setting, we'd better get inside." Rei said.

"Okay." Takashi said before hurrying into the building, followed by the others.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once safely inside their new temporary home, Saeko, Hirano, and Takashi swept the building, finding only a few of Them on the higher floors, after dispatching them Saeko tossed the bodies into the building's still working incinerator.

Once that was done, Saeko, Hirano, and Takashi returned to Rei and the others.

After dinner and a shower, Saeko went to the room the Rei had designated for her, which coincidentally was connected to Rei's room.

Saeko, dressed in a black t-shirt and panties lays down on her bed on her back. Staring up at the ceiling, Saeko closed her eyes, allowing her chaotic thoughts to slow down. Saeko soon found herself thinking of Rei more and more. Even... dreaming about her some nights and using those thoughts and dreams as fuel for her self-pleasuring.

Saeko was ripped from her thoughts when she heard someone knocking at her door.

"Yes, who is it?" Saeko asked.

"It's Rei." came the answer.

Saeko smiled as she got off the bed and walked to her door and opened it, standing before her was Rei Miyamoto, who looked absolutely tantalizing in her pink nightie, which was see through and gave Saeko an unobstructed view of her body, which made the swordswoman instantly hard in her panties.

"Do you...need something, Rei?" Saeko said after clearing her throat.

"I don't  _need_ anything, Saeko, I  _want_ you." the redhead said before stepping through the doorway, kicking the door closed behind her.

Rei threw her arms around Saeko and kissed her, the kiss was romantic, passionate. Saeko, who resisted Rei at first soon found herself melting into the kiss as Rei pinned the taller girl against the wall near the bed.

Rei broke the kiss and moved down to Saeko's neck, gently sucking on her pulse point.

"R-Rei, oh my God." Saeko moaned in a whisper.

Rei reached up with her right hand and grabbed Saeko's right breast and squeezed it, causing Saeko to hiss with delight.

With her left hand, Rei eased down into Saeko's panties, eager to find the girl's penis, which she did. Rei's eyes bulged when she felt the girth of Saeko's massive shaft. Not wanting to wait anymore, Rei released Saeko's right breast and pulled down her panties with both hands.

The sight that Rei beheld made her salivate, she'd never seen a penis this enormous before, she eagerly licked her lips before dropping to her knees in front of Saeko.

"Uh-huh. Mmmmmmm!!" groaned Saeko as Rei wrapped her hot mouth around Saeko's rock hard shaft.

"Mmmmm ... mm..." Rei sensually moans around Saeko's hard cock while gently lapping her tongue around the purple haired girl's member.

Rei lifts her eyes and looks up at Saeko while she slowly sucks her cock.

"OHHHHH!!! YEEEESSSS!!!! OH R-REI! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Saeko wailed.

Rei pulls herself closer to Saeko, taking in more of her massive shaft. Saeko gasped and let out a weak mewl.

"Yes ... mmm ... ahh ... you're a real pro, Rei..." Saeko licks her lips as she keeps her eyes locked on Rei as she slides her soft, wet tongue around Saeko's cock as she easily sucks Saeko's rigid shaft.

After Rei was finished, she and Saeko got on the bed, Saeko got behind Rei and eased her wet shaft inside Rei's womanhood,

"So...big." Rei moaned as Saeko eased her cock all the way inside of the redhead.

"Am I hurting you, Rei? I can stop if-." Saeko said, fearful that she was hurting Rei.

"N-no, d-don't you dare stop, Saeko. I want this so badly." Rei moaned, her voiced soaked in primal lust, pure need.

"Ok." Saeko said before gripping Rei's hips and began thrusting in and out of her.

Rei woke up the next morning, still in Saeko's arms, Rei smiled as she felt Saeko's massive shaft still inside her. No one had ever taken Rei to the heights of pleasure and lust that she had experienced last night with Saeko, Rei just wanted to stay in bed like this with her new lover all day and just forget about the cold, brutal world that they have to face.

Roughly three miles away another group of battle weary survivors are going toe to toe with Them.

 "Midoriko!" Lena Austin screams as she watched one of those rotting, putrid monsters tackle her Half-Sister, knocking the wind out of her in the process.

Wasting no time, Lena charged the creature that had her Half-Sister pinned down, firmly gripping the axe in her hands, Lena cut off the head of the decayed corpse cleanly in one mighty swing.

Lena pulled the headless corpse off of Midoriko as Hitomi Raizo, the now former President of Nagamichi High School's Student Council rushed over to a still shaken Midoriko, pulling Midoriko to her feet.

 "Are you okay, Midoriko?" Hitomi asked gently.

Midoriko looks at Hitomi, then with tears in her eyes Midoriko wrapped her arms around Hitomi, clinging to the other girl for dear life, a sight that Midoriko's Ex-boyfriend, Ryu Osowa didn't like.

Lena smiled, she was happy for Midoriko and Hitomi.

Lena's Stepmom, Ryoko Izuna ran up to Midoriko and Hitomi, her hazel eyes ablaze with worry, but when she saw that her daughter was safe in her girlfriend's arms she relaxed and turned her attention to her beloved Step-Daughter.

"That was some quick thinking on your part, Lena, sweetheart." the older woman said.

"Thanks Mom." Lena said, blushing.

"I hate to break up such a tender moment between you two, but we need to get out of here." Kogiro Izuna, Ryoko's Husband and Father of Lena and Midoriko says as he looks through binoculars.

Then, Mizuki Tai, another member of their group came up to Mr. Izuna with a map.

"Mr. Izuna, everyone, I found us a place where we can at least bed down for the night." she said, garnering everyone's attention.

"Where, Ms. Tai?" Kogiro asks, his voice on edge.

"Here, it is a high rise condo building." she says.

"It's three miles west of here." Ryoko said.

"We have two Humvees lady, both armed with weapons on mounts." Ryu snaps, prompting Lena to come to her Stepmother's aid.

"That none of us know how to use, Ryu." the African-American teen snaps in reply.

"Enough, Lena, Mr. Osowa, this is not the time for petty arguments, we'll go to this place and check it out, if it's clear, we'll stay for a while, but if it's not, we'll keep moving."

***************

Saya finished her shower and is now walking barefoot into the kitchen in a white tube top and black boy shorts, she sees Rei standing over the stove wearing an apron over her mostly nude body.

"M-Miyamoto, w...why are you dressed like that?" the pinkette asked as her glasses fogged up.

"Saeko said I would look hot like this." Rei answered with a blush,

"S-Saeko asked you to walk around in nothing but an apron!?" Saya exclaimed as Saeko came into the kitchen and walked over to Rei, the lavender haired hugged Rei from behind and kissed her gently on her neck, seeing this made Saya blush terribly.

"No way, Miyamoto, you and Bushijima are... a couple now?" Saya asked, still bewildered.   

"We are, is that a problem for you?" Saeko asked, her eyes narrowing.

"What? N-no I-I didn't mean it like that, Saeko." Saya said quickly, holding her hands up in defense, as if to ward off a blow.

"How did you mean it, Saya?" Rei asks.

"I meant it like this: I thought that the two of you were both after Takashi, is all." the pinkette explained.

"I have no romantic interest in Komouro," Saeko said flatly.

"I'm so over Takashi." Rei said, rolling her eyes.

"Really, Rei?" Takashi said as he and Hirano entered the room. Hirano fainting from the nosebleed that he got after seeing Rei in only an apron.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"What's that supposed to mean, Rei?" Takashi angrily inquired.

"Just what I said, Takashi, I am over you and I'm with Saeko now." Rei answered firmly.

To prove her point, Rei stepped into Saeko and kissed her passionately in front of Saya, Hirano, whose nose erupted with blood from watching the insanely hot scene play out right in front of him, Miss Shizuka comes up behind Saya and grabbed her breasts from behind.

"Aw, feeling left of the fun, Miss Takagi?" Shizuka asked teasingly as she blew gently into Saya's right ear.

"M-Miss Shizuka." Saya groaned.

 Takashi rolled his eyes at the older woman's bold display,

"Get a room." he snapped, Rei rolled her eyes at his comment.

"Come on girls, let's go to my room." Saeko says.

Rei, Saya, and Shizuka all follow Saeko into her room.

"Please undress, everyone." Saeko said after shutting the door.

The three other women quickly complied, then they watched as Saeko got undressed. Saya and Shizuka were amazed when they saw Saeko's thick member standing fully erect.

"So... Who's first?" the sword master asks.

"Oh! Me! Me!" Shizuka squealed enthusiastically as she sprang forward, practically leaping into Saeko's arms.

Saeko smiled, this is exactly who she wanted to start with.

Shizuka lays down on the bed and spreads her legs for Saeko, Saeko walked over and knelt down and crawled in between Shizuka's legs and slowly eased her cock inside the blond nurse. Shizuka moaned at the welcome intrusion. Saeko took it easy on Shizuka since this was their first time, Saeko didn't put a lot of energy into her thrusts but it didn't matter to Shizuka, she was loving what Saeko was doing to her. "OHHHHH!" Shizuka moaned as she arched her back before reaching up and wrapping her arms around Saeko's neck and pulling her down into a steamy kiss. as Saeko began thrusting in and out of Shizuka with more force. Shizuka wore a blissful smile as she moaned sweetly as Saeko's stiff member filled her up, Saeko and Shizuka continued their passionate kiss.

Saeko moaned into Shizuka's kiss as she pushed herself deeper into the older woman. "Ohh Saeko, keep going." Shizuka moaned as Saeko began to increase the speed of her thrusts even more,


End file.
